Breezies
Breezies are a race of rare and intelligent magical creatures native to Equestria. They are first mentioned in Three's A Crowd by Fluttershy, and they appear in the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. Development The Breezies share their name with a race of fairy-like ponies that appear in a number of direct-to-video My Little Pony animated features released during the franchise's third generation. They resemble Pegasus ponies, but are much smaller in size and have butterfly-like wings and antennae. They are depicted as very mischievous creatures and regularly migrate across the land. Breezies as a species are named similarly to two individual ponies: Breezie, a Pegasus mare with a G3 Earth pony counterpart, and Mr. Breezy, an Earth pony stallion. Depiction in the series In Three's A Crowd, Fluttershy mentions to Twilight Sparkle that she's been given permission from the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures to observe the Breezies. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, the Breezies travel through Ponyville during their home migration, riding on a breeze created by Ponyville Pegasi. Fluttershy explains to Mr. and Mrs. Cake that the breeze serves to activate the Breezies' magic and protect the pollen they carry. Fluttershy's knowledge of the Breezies also helps her in catering to the Breezies' sensitivity to light and sound. As the Breezies flutter through town, all of Ponyville is enamored with their grace and cuteness. However, a mishap caused by Spike causes some of the Breezies to get separated from the rest of the swarm and swept by the wind. Fluttershy saves this group of Breezies and decides to look after them for a short while until they recover from their trauma. Fluttershy cares for the Breezies at her cottage, and the Breezies are more than grateful for the hospitality. But one of the Breezies, a short-tempered one named Seabreeze, is eager for them to join the rest of the swarm and return home before the portal to their home closes. Seabreeze is overly critical of his fellow Breezies, calling them "incompetent" and "losers". As the rest of the Breezies feign illness to stay in Fluttershy's care, Seabreeze leaves the cottage and attempts to go it alone. His fragility to the elements and run-in with a swarm of bees, however, lead to him being rescued by Fluttershy. It is only after putting aside her kindness and being stern with the Breezies that she finally convinces them to go home. When Fluttershy's group of Breezies are too few in number to face the wind, Twilight uses a spell to transform herself and her friends into Breezies to make up the difference. Together, they're able to safely ride the breeze leading to the Breezies' home. As a sign of gratitude, Seabreeze gives Fluttershy a flower as a parting gift. The Breezies are shown to be rather weak flyers, dependent on breezes and calm winds to allow them to fly any significant distance, and can easily be knocked from the air by either strong winds or objects that disrupt their course. They live in a hollow isolated from Equestria by a magical portal that opens every so often. Most of the Breezies speak in an unintelligible language reminiscent of Swedish or Norwegian; while they all understand English speech, only Seabreeze is shown to be able to speak it. Breezie are also shown to have luminescent antennae. When Seabreeze crashes into a beehive, he illuminates the inside of the hive with a light shining from the ends of his antennae, similarly to Snails in Boast Busters and Rarity in Castle Mane-ia. Merchandise Merchandise featuring the Breezies was first shown at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Toy sets are to be released, each packaged with one of the Mane 6, one Breezie, a heart-shaped locket to hold the Breezie, and a key for the locket. Two such toy sets include "Princess Twilight Sparkle & Sunset Breezie" and "Fluttershy & Sea Breezie". Gallery References Category:Creatures